What to do with your best friend
by murai-sakura
Summary: What will Bakura and Kyle do if they are bored (ONE-SHOT) very low IQ and very stupid humor


Ok, this might be a little bit strange but I think it wont be that bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yu-gi-oh characters, and off cours I don't own Kyle, not just yet that is ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What to do with your best friend  
  
.........................................................  
  
Bakura and Kyle were walking down the street (wow, what an original beginning). They both stood up at 6:00 a.m. and they were still really tired.  
  
It was still really dark, so dark, Bakura could easily hide his uglyness. Everytime he walked under a streetlight, Kyle jumped up 10 metres, still scared of the strange albino who always was doing weird things like killing forks.  
  
Kyle sighed and stopped for a second to scrath his back against a streetlight. He jumped again when Bakura walked under it again. His cute doggy ears were twitching, somebody had blown on a dogflute.  
  
Bakura combed his hair, trying to get the bat-form in it. He laughed eavily when the bangs were finally completely up and he scared some collegue-bats that were hanging below another streetlight.  
  
Kyle scrathed his chin with his paw and licked a woman that was just passing by, scaring her like hell. After that, he jumped again when he saw another glimp of Bakura's face.  
  
Bakura tried to fly but fell flat on his face, making Kyle trip over him causing him to fall. Too bad Kyle isn't a cat, that way, he would've landed on his four feet, but he was a wolf and landed flat face also on a swirly eyed Bakura, causing him to gasp.  
  
When Bakura turned around, Kyle jumped up once again when seeing the face of Bakura.  
  
After a few times of falling and scaring, they decided they were bored again. The streetlights were starting to get out and the sun was rising making Kyle close his eyes when he saw Bakura's face really good now.  
  
They decided Bakura would ware a paper bag on his head and Kyle wouldn't laugh at him anymore for his pink sneakers.  
  
Bakura bumped a few times into a few things before he realized he should cut holes in the paper bag. After doing this, they continued their journey and they arrived at Kaiba's mansion.  
  
They saw how Kaiba was holding a spoon in front of his face, trying to sing his favorite song. And they saw Mokuba trying to immitate the kamehameha from dbz. Too bad it worked and he blew his brother out of the building, right in front of Bakura and Kyle.  
  
Kyle smirked when he saw Kaiba's face and he got a blender out of nowhere.(probably out of his huge pockets) He blended Kaiba and drank his blood wich tasted like strawberries.  
  
Mokuba cheered three horay's for Kyle for drinking his brother and he kissed his feet. Kyle was too bored to walk around with Mokuba and he just blended the boy. Too bad he tasted like milk wich Kyle didn't like so he just gave Mokuba to the cats after chasing them a while.  
  
The birds started to sing and Bakura just threw a couple of cheesburgers to them. He tried to fly to chase them but he couldn't come of the ground and fell flat face again. Kyle just took the birds out of the sky and gave them as a present to the paper-bag-boy.  
  
After Bakura ate the birds, he coughed up some feathers and choked in a bone. Kyle helped him out by giving him some Kaiba-leftovers.  
  
When it was afternoon, it was Bakura's turn to choose where they would go. So Bakura just followed his nose, fell into a lake a couple of times and arrived at the turtle game shop.  
  
Yugi was standing outside, watering the flowers. Bakura noticed he was growing, Yugi was almost as tall as the flowers now. He also saw the pharaoh trying to rule over some ants wich didn't really work out so he just stood on the ants. Too bad it was a whole colony and soon, Yami was crawling over the floor, trying to get rid of his angry followers.  
  
After a couple rolls over the grass, he stood up and jumped into the lake. Proud of killing all the ants, he came out of the lake, not noticing one ant crawling onto the land again, spying on yami, trying to destroy him anytime now.  
  
When Yami noticed Bakura he went to stand in an attack pose. Bakura just sighed and sended Yami to the shadow realm.  
  
Yami in the shadow realm: Nooooo, I don't like being here, it's creapy. Pegasus lives here..... I think.... Yugi, help me!!!!!  
  
No answer....  
  
Nooooo, I want my mommy.... 'snif'  
  
Bakura in the paper bag: So Yugi, ready to turn into a milk shake?  
  
Kyle just stood there, laughing at the roses for being so red.  
  
Yugi shivered ad lifted up his neonpanse a little, that he had gotten from Ryou at his birthday. It was higly yellow and it hurted Kyle's eyes, so he just continued laughing at the roses for being so red.  
  
Bakura got a killed fork out of nowhere and swirled Yugi around it. He ate him like spaghetti and spitted out his hair, that was made out of plastic.  
  
After this, Kyle and Bakura turned around to go home again.  
  
After saying goodbye, they each turned their own way. Kyle to kill his parents and eat them like a banana split, and Bakura to kill his hikari, eating him like a vanilla icecream.  
  
And when the round full moon lighted up the sky, Bakura took off his paper bag again, and went out for his search for new ears, eyes and everything while Kyle was sleeping nicely, eating his daddy's ear.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
that was weird wasn't it? And I wanna say sorry to all bakura-fans, he isn't ugly at all, he's just funny.  
  
Bakura: damn right!!!.....huh?  
  
Please review  
  
Ps. This is a one- shot, okay people?  
  
Ps2: This one was for Kyle,... obviously. 


End file.
